


The deer and its lose

by SaSatan



Series: The deer and the wolf [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, a sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rans away of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deer and its lose

**Author's Note:**

> another short drabble, which is sad and a lil rushed sorry  
> and im sorry for any big mistakes

Stiles was 15 as everything happened. The living nightmare as Scotts mom said once.

 

There was someone, something, killing people. And it attacked his best friend. And also Lydia, the most beautiful girl and the smartest, too.

 

Scott changed into a wolf.

 

Stiles never knew that was possible for a human born to become something else.

But what he knew was that Scotts father is a bad person.

As he found out that Scott is now a wolf, he took him away.

 

Melissa nor Stiles or the sheriff knew where to.

 

Melissa accepted it quit fast what Stiles, and now Scott are. But when her son was gone and no one knew where he is now, she stopped to work.

 

Which scared Stiles, terrified him. Then it started just like that with his mom.

 

And it was similar to one point.

They stopped to work, then to talk to someone and then they stopped to eat.

 

But meanwhile Stiles couldn't save his mother, he could save Melissa.

Stiles promised to find Scott. Somehow.

 

Melissa stopped to look through glassy and mat eyes. She became better. And Stiles, feeling so guilty, couldn't swallow the bitter taste, that he betrayed both his parents.

 

What ever is father tried to say, to convince Stiles, it doesn't change that he was the one who killed his mother. She said so herself.

 

Before Stiles leaved the town to search for Scott, Stiles confessed to his father.

It didn't make many things easier, but the breathing was easy afterwards.

 

As Stiles was packing his few stuff, his father didn't try to stop him, nor talked to him.

 

He couldn't find anything in him to be upset about it.

 

 

At the night he planned on leaving, Lydia visited him. Smelling like lavender and death.

She looked pale, but healthy. She was crying but smiling at the same time.

Stiles felt actually scared, asked what was wrong.

And Lydia said she feels how that monster is killing. She hears the screams and smells the fear of the innocent people. Or maybe she is the one who is scared? She doesn't know anymore. Lydia just knows she wants to go. Run away if you want. But she can't keep staying in the town.

 

Stiles is a selfish deer, he knows Lydia should stay here. But he doesn't want to be alone. So he took her with him. Taking her to a bigger danger. A danger who turned a banshee into a house cat.

 

He did find Scott, after months, years. Trapped in a cage. Feral with red eyes and didn't recognize his best friend. The so called police kept him trapped and where about to kill Stiles, too. So he did what he did for so many years.

He ran away.


End file.
